Nitrome Wiki:Featured Article
This page allows users to nominate a featured article for the main page. The time the featured article changes will depend on the number of nominations received, although the suggested time is one month per featured article. ---- Criteria *The article must be a mainspace page. It cannot start with the Nitrome:, User:, Talk:, MediaWiki:, etc. namespaces. The nominated article also cannot be a disambiguation page. *The article should be complete and well-written. It should not belong in any page maintenance categories such as Category:Articles in need of rewriting, Category:Article stubs, Category:Articles with incomplete sections, Category:Articles with empty sections, etc. Nominating and discussing #To nominate a featured article, create a new subheading with a link to the page Like this . Below the heading, add some reasons why you think the article should be featured. action=edit&section=3}} Click here to add a new nomination. #Below the nominator's reasons for the article to be featured, registered users can provide feedback based on the article's quality. Users can support the article's promotion to the featured status, oppose it, add a suggestion or comment. It is also suggested that nominators and other editors read through suggestions and help fix errors within the nominated article if necessary. As always, remember to sign your username with four tildes (~~~~) when participating in a discussion. #A week after the nomination, an admin will look over the article for any last errors that need to be fixed. If community consensus leans more in favour of the article being featured, should be updated to include the new featured article and the successful nomination archived. Current nominations Please put all new nominations at the bottom of the section. See previous nominations Uncle Rico I've spent a lot of time making this page great, and finished the game for its good. It has a lot of sprites, what makes it informative but also well illustrated. I've tried my best to write all the missing parts, including the boss battle. I've hoped to make good use of spoiler templates on this one, and, as you can see, almost no information is missing there. 22:57, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Discussion As proposer, I think I have the right to vote? 22:57, July 24, 2012 (UTC) I have made a few adjustments to the page (just cleaning around the edges, like fixing typos, using proper grammar, etc.) and I think it reaches all the criteria. Nice page. 14:53, July 25, 2012 (UTC) It is really a very well organized article, and it doesn't have any template marking bad stuff, such as the fixing one, which means that it was poorly written, or the stub one, which means the article is very small and needs expanding. It is a nice page, and I see no mistakes. 15:54, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Agreed. Found one small error, and that was to decapitalize the I in Game information. 16:24, August 3, 2012 (UTC) I have found the entire page is complete and error-free. However, I think more information should be written about the boss phase, as it isn't that detailed. -- 21:51, September 14, 2012 (UTC) At first glance, it seems as though the article is short, but the expansion of all spoiler templates sees it to its full length. I agree that the in-game section could use some more information before featuring, but once that is covered, you have my full support. 03:49, September 19, 2012 (UTC) I'm marking this article for promotion to featured article on 15th November.SQhi•'''(talk)2000 edits 17:06, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ---- Teeny hero I read this page and I thought it was really well written. I added a little more information, and think it would be a good page to be featured. It tells all about him and his abilities and appearance. 19:04, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Discussion Obviously. 19:04, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Page is fine, although I had to make a minor change to the sections and had to change the pronouns, as the Teeny hero was referred to as being male then having no gender. Also, may I suggest that the text for the gallery be regular sized and not bolded? -- 21:49, September 14, 2012 (UTC) An excellent example of a character page where the information about the character is not directly presented, as opposed to pages about characters from games that are more complex plot-wise. 04:03, September 19, 2012 (UTC) ---- Chicken Yet another nomination by me. I think this page is well written, covering everything possible about the chicken. There may be a few slight grammatical errors (I'm not sure...), but nothing that can't be easily fixed. 20:09, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Discussion I like it. 20:09, September 14, 2012 (UTC) Article is enormous, filled with lots of content, and includes transparent images. Strong support. -- 21:49, September 14, 2012 (UTC) ---- Interactive Objects (Droplets) Hi everybody! I was looking around at random pages a few days ago, trying to spruce them up, when I came across this page, which looked pretty bad- empty sections everywhere, lack of details, meager description, etc. So, I decided to help it out! I added ''lots ''of details on the description of the objects, some pictures, and tons of description on game information. I think it turned out pretty nice! (As SQhi told me, and I soon realized was true, I added more than 10,000 bytes of information to that page!) Also, the page is pretty organized and is written in the third person, with few or no spelling errors. (I actually used the Microsoft Word spell-checker to check this article!) Thanks for reading my nomination, and have a great day! Discussion As the proposer, I hereby support this article. Ayernam (talk) 20:11, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Wow! You did a great job! The only thing I can see that really needs fixing is to make those images transparent. 22:42, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Marvellous! Absolutely marvellous! This really deserves to be a featured article! I only had to make a few changes - spacing and clarifying some sentences. Despite that, this article is very well written and goes into my list of favourite articles on the Nitrome Wiki-- 00:48, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Support, as supporter of nomination. SQhi•'(talk)Ruby02:53, October 14, 2012 (UTC) I changed all of the images into transparent ones. Gimp is such a cool program! Ayernam (talk) 23:39, October 20, 2012 (UTC) I dislike the fact that every section on this list begins with "' ''' is an interactive object in Droplets". You've already mentioned that on the top of the list page, so it doesn't need to be repeated per section as though they were separate articles. When reading the article as a whole, it seems rather redundant. Other than that, the writing is quite good. 07:14, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Cuboy A long article describing Cuboy, his past and present appearances, his multitude of appearances, and also has lots of pictures. Plus, it's about a Nitrome characters barely anyone knows about. This would probably interest a lot of people. -- 23:45, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Discussion - As supporter. -- 23:45, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Unsuccessful Nominations Nominations that do not meet the above criteria should be closed immediately by an admin and archived. Other nominations where the community consensus leans towards delisting from the "Current nominations" section after a week of discussion should be closed and moved to the same page. Questions? Bring all queries, comments and other reports up at Nitrome talk:Featured Article.